El Sinsajo caido comienza a abrir sus alas
by nattihp
Summary: Cuenta la historia de como Katniss se va recuperando tras la revolución, cuando llega Peeta y los avances de su relación hasta el Epilogo.
1. Chapter 1

Primer fic que escribo.

Todos los personasjes le pertenecen a , gracias por todo.

No siento ganas de levantarme, no tengo ningún motivo por el cual hacerlo, ni por el cual seguir viviendo, si es que a este estado en el que me encuentro se le puede llamar vivir. Han pasado semanas, meses creo desde que acabo la revolución y aquí sigo, en mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama teniendo pesadillas todas las noches. Los Juegos, la arena, el Capitolio, el 13, todos esos lugares donde ocurrieron cosas de las cuales nunca podré olvidar se hacen presentes en las noches, creo que duermo unas tres horas cada noche gracias a las benditas pesadillas, despierto sudando, llorando, temblando, no tengo ningún tipo de consuelo, me cuesta mucho lograr entender en donde estoy cada vez que despierto.

Antes tenía quien me tranquilizara, en aquellas noches en el tren del Tour de la Victoria, esos brazos firmes y seguros que gracias a la tortura del Capitolio he perdido.

Intento repetir las frases que me decía en el 13 para centrarme un poco. "Soy Katniss Everdeen, fui voluntaria en los 74 Juegos del Hambre, gané, no sola, con él, con Peeta, el no está aquí, nadie está aquí, todos los que quería se han ido, mi madre, Gale, mi padre, y mi pequeña, mi razón de ser, Prim". Sé que debiese pensar positivo de alguna manera, pensar en cómo hubo una revolución, y que ganamos, el pueblo de Panem se liberó por fin, pero para mí, no queda nada.

Ahí está, con ese aroma a sangre y una flor, sus ojos de serpiente me miran, se burla de mí, todos a los que amo están ahí, a sus pies, rendidos, indefensos y yo no logro llegar a ellos, es cuando empiezan a gritar mi nombre que logro reaccionar. El los tortura, lo sé, veo sufrimiento en sus ojos, Snow dice que todo es por mi culpa, si hubiese obedecido como correspondía a sus reglas, nada de esto hubiese pasado, yo soy la culpable de esta tortura, ellos no se la merecen, cuando logro gritarle que los deje, que me tome a mí, que tome mi vida en sus manos, es cuando ella cae, mi madre, junto con ella, está mi padre tirado ya desde hace rato, con las mismas ropa que usaba en la mina. Empiezo a correr, no tengo mi arco ni nada con que atacar o defenderme, otro más cae, es Gale. Ya voy llegando, solo unos metros más, pero entonces algo explota, y la veo, veo su pelo rubio hacerse cenizas, la veo como una antorcha, caliente, en fuego, es el turno de Prim quemándose, sigo corriendo intentando llegar a ella, pero no avanzo por más que corra, no logro llegar. El único que queda ahí es Peeta, logro escuchar lo que me dice "_Salvate"_ y es cuando una flecha, una de mis flechas con las que solía cazar en el bosque atraviesa su corazón, veo a quien disparo a morir, y la veo, con una gran sonrisa de venganza en sus ojos, es Coin quien termino por destruir todo lo que más apreciaba, corro hacia ella, me lanzo encima para ahorcarla, pero es ella quien lo hace, se transforma en uno de esos mutos asquerosos de mis primeros Juegos y muerde mi cuello.

Grito, lloro, me desespero, no sé dónde estoy, lloro con más fuerzas, cuando siento bajo mis brazos algo suave, ahora lo entiendo, estoy en mi pieza, solo fue una pesadilla, pero se sintió real, muy real, Snow restregándome en la cara que el sufrimiento de ellos era culpa mía y no logré salvarlos.

Veo por la ventana que es de día, no sé qué hora es. Sae toca la puerta y me llama a desayunar, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, me pregunto por qué se preocupa, cuando sabe que ni yo misma me ocuparía de mí, nunca le he debido nada como para que ahora me retribuya algo, pienso que se preocupa porque alguien le dijo que cuidara de mi, pero no hay nadie más, debe quererme o tan solo sentir lastima por mí, una persona que no hace más que estar en su cuarto todo el dia y noche, teniendo pesadillas del pasado, las cuales nunca se van. Si alguna vez fui una persona viva, que su mayor preocupación era mantenerse en pie no si sola, sino que por otros, no queda nada de eso, es como si nunca hubiese existido.


	2. mi mentor

Aquí va el cap2, espero les gusten y comenten acerca de la historia, es primer fic que hago, me llegaron 2 reviews y me dio mucha alegría verlos y me incentivo más para seguir. A si que esto es para ustedes.

Hay días en los que no siento ganas ni motivos por los cuales salir de la cama, pero también hay días en los que siento ganas de levantarme y lo hago. Uno de esos días, recibí la inesperada visita de Haymitch, no hablamos mucho, aunque me dijo que se había prometido a sí mismo a cuidar de mí, y de Peeta, pero el aún no ha vuelto, no creo que vuelva nunca, no tiene nada aquí en el 12, su familia ya no está, sus amigos y la panadería tampoco. Él tiene derecho a empezar de nuevo y ser feliz donde y con quien quiera, aunque ese pensamiento duele, saber que no lo podría tener nunca más entre mis brazos, y sus labios, los cuales me hicieron sentir cosas que nadie más lo había hecho, mucho menos Gale, es algo que solo Peeta me podía hacer sentir.

Estaba hundida en ese pensamiento cuando recuerdo que mi mentor esta frente a mí, me alegro de la manera en que nos entendemos, somos muy parecidos, sabe en que pienso en ese momento, y solo logra decirme "el chico esta recuperándose en el Capitolio", a lo cual lo único que logro hacer es asentir, sé que podrá salir a adelante, él es fuerte, podrá superarlo, aunque no deja de haber una gran dosis de culpa dentro de mí que me dice que todo lo malo que le ha pasado, ha sido por mi culpa. Lo secuestraron en el Capitolio, mataron a su familia y amigos en el 12, luego de que yo hiciera caer ese campo de fuerza en la arena del Vasallaje. Nunca dejaré de pensar que si alguien tuvo que haber sido rescatado de esos Juegos, era el, no yo.

Quiero dejar de pensar en él, luego hago cuenta de lo que dijo Haymitch, que se habia prometido a si mismo de cuidar de mí, nadie nunca antes me había dicho eso, nadie desde que mi padre murió lo hizo, yo fui quien sostuvo a mi familia, fue una época muy dura, y me doy cuenta de que Haymitch ha cuidado de mi y de Peeta en los Juegos, cuando estuvimos en el Distrito 13, y ahora, a pesar de no haberlo visto durante algún tiempo tiene esa mirada decidida de seguir haciéndolo, creo que es lo más cercano a una figura paterna de lo que he tenido, no lo podría comparar con mi padre por su puesto, pero sé que se ha preocupado a su manera de nosotros, y se lo agradezco, se que me quiere, no lo dice, pero lo sé, yo lo estimo, y cómo no hacerlo, me saco viva dos veces de los Juegos, la segunda contra mi voluntad, pero lo hizo.

Sus visitas no son muy usuales, ya que si bien es Haymitch por todos los cielos, y esta tan roto como yo, sigue tomando su alcohol hasta que no le queda más, Sae se ha preocupado de dejarle comida, de vez en cuando se aparece para cenar, pero no decimos nada, comemos y nos sentamos en el salón cerca de la chimenea, nos gusta estar así sentir la compañía del otro, pero no hablamos, salvo que me vea con alguna expresión que le llame la atención, no menciona nada, yo tampoco lo hago.

-Deberías salir de esta casa, el encierro te tiene con muy poca vida, y no tienes muy buena cara que digamos preciosa- dice Haymitch luego de un rato. Me hace enojar, siempre que puede, y es así como nos llevamos a pesar de todo. ¿Quién se cree el para decirme que no tengo muy buena cara, si es él el que se la pasa con resaca luego de una noche entera bebiendo alcohol?.

-Tú tampoco tienes la cara más simpática del Distrito que digamos Haymitch, me sorprende si quiera verte de pie luego de tu borrachera- debo decir que no sería una real conversación si no respondiera a cada insulto o frase que me diga si no es contra atacando.

-Bueno preciosa, al menos yo sí sé lo que pasa fuera de estas cuatro paredes, a diferencia tuya, me mantengo informado de las novedades del Distrito, me interesan mucho, ¿acaso no fue para tener un mejor futuro la razón por la cual fuimos parte de la revolución, no fue para eso que nos levantamos contra el maldito de Snow, para ser "libres" de vivir como queremos?, porque la verdad no pareciera que te interesa en lo absoluto haber ganado.

La revolución, haber participado en ella, fui parte de ella sin haber querido, nunca quise empezar nada, solo era una chica asustada con muchas ganas de regresar a casa cuando tome esas vallas en los Juegos, no fue un acto que pensara lograría que todo Panem se levantara, ellos hicieron que fuera su Sinsajo, prácticamente no tuve mayor elección, me eligieron para ese papel desde antes que yo aceptara, habían marcado mi futuro ellos mismos, tal cual lo había hecho Snow con su régimen tan autoritario, donde mi vida era cazar para alimentar a mi familia y no morir de hambre como lo solía hacer la gente del Distrito.

-Claro que me alegro que el Distrito se levante de las cenizas, no creo que me necesiten, o si quiera verme, fue mi culpa que todo se haya reducido a cenizas, por mi tiraron todas esas bombas, gente inocente murió, gente inocente se quedó sola por culpa mía, es algo que nunca podré olvidar. No tienes que recordarme que fui parte de la revolución que causo todo ese daño.

Por alguna razón se para de su lugar, me mira alterado, puedo ver en sus ojos que se siente impotente, pero qué esperaba, el saco el tema, yo solo le dije lo que pienso, y en verdad si que lo pienso, puede que sea otra de las razones por las cuales no logro salir de mi cuarto, porque sé que fuera hay mucha gente que debe odiarme, y no los culpo.

-Siempre serás una testaruda, si claro, es mucho más fácil echarse la culpa de los horrores que pasan en vez de salir adelante, luchamos por un Panem nuevo, mejorado, gente inocente murió esperando por ese momento, ahora lo tenemos y tú lo único que haces es reprocharte todo lo malo que sucedió, diciendo que es tu culpa, me das vergüenza, mucha gente desearía poder vivir este momento, disfrutar del nuevo nacer de los Distritos, y tú solo te quedas en esas cuatro paredes esperando morir. Piensa por un minuto qué es lo que pensarían aquellos que nos dejaron, que dirían del cómo estas ahora!, de como estas "viviendo", es una falta de respeto a su memoria vivir así, ellos lo dieron todo por nosotros y tu ahí, como una muerta en vida. Piénsalo bien preciosa.

Sin más que decir, dejándome petrificada, atormentada con mis pensamientos, se larga de mi casa, sé que no lo veré durante algún tiempo, pero así está mejor.

Voy a mi cuarto, y pienso en mi padre, en Rue, en Finick y en Prim, en cómo estaría ella ahora, luego de la revolución intentando vivir mejor, no de esta manera. Sé que no le gustaría verme así, pero eso es algo que nunca realmente podré ver, porque ella no está. Ya no puedo más, mis últimos pensamientos son que Haymitch tiene razón, odio admitirlo pero casi siempre la tiene, y caigo dormida esperando que las pesadillas visiten nuevamente mi sueño.


	3. ha vuelto

No creo ser consiente del tiempo cuando despierto de otra de las largas noches de pesadillas, pienso en lo que me dijo Haymitch, sé que está enojado, no ha vuelto a venir hace una semana.

Recuerdo como solía cantarle a Prim cada vez que ella se despertaba por una pesadilla, le cantaba hasta que se quedara dormida luego de haberla calmado un poco. Me pregunto a mi misma hace cuanto tiempo que no canto, y recuerdo que la última vez que lo hice fue cuando estábamos en el bosque, grabando otro spot para la revolución, sé que nunca volveré a cantar así, nunca volveré a cantar y punto, no tengo para que hacerlo. Antes solía cantar con mi padre, en el bosque, en casa, éramos felices, considerando todo, si lo éramos.

Bajo a desayunar porque Sae me llama, viene con su nieta de vez en cuando, es una niña muy pequeña, tiene todo un futuro por delante, uno donde pueda escoger todo lo que quiera hacer, algo que nunca pensamos seria posible hacer, un futuro bueno, lleno de vida, sin temer por morir de hambre mientras vayas caminando por las calles del Distrito 12. Esa niña, su futuro es una muestra de lo que se logró con haber ganado la revolución, y sé de que eso es lo que Haymitch trataba de decirme la otra noche, que aún podemos vivir, vivir felices si nos lo permitimos, pero la verdad, con tantos demonios siguiéndome por las noches, con toda la culpa que siento por la perdida de tantas personas, se me es difícil pensar en eso, y mucho menos si me lo merezco o no.

-… cazar?- es lo único que escucho cuando Sae termina de hacer una pregunta. Se da cuenta que no estaba en esta habitación mentalmente, por lo que me mira preocupada, como siempre hace cada vez que me siente ausente.

- te estaba preguntando si alguna vez volveras a ir a cazar, la verdad no me haría nada de malo tener una o dos ardillas del bosque que poder cocinar- Sae ha intentado por un tiempo que vuelva al bosque, sabe que allá soy otra, ese fue el lugar del cual pude alimentar a mi familia, salir a adelante. Cazaba y vendia la caza o simplemente lo intercambiaba, gracias al bosque no nos faltaba que comer. Pero ahora soy otra, no me veo volviendo allí, me pregunto si seguirá siendo el mismo bosque de siempre, o si le habrán hecho algo como al resto del Distrito.

Por mi silencio sabe que no iré, al menos no por un tiempo, y no presiona más.

Ha sido muy buena, su nieta intenta cada vez que puede hacerme preguntas que no logro entender, ya sea porque me quedo mirándola con la mente en blanco y no escucho realmente lo que dice o porque de verdad soy un cadáver viviente que no siente ni escucha nada.

Pasan semanas, Sae sigue dándome de comer, hay veces en que de verdad no logro salir de la cama, por lo que ella sube y me da la comida en la boca como si fuera un bebe, dice que no dejará que muera de hambre.

Las pesadillas no cesan, nunca se van, a veces atacan incluso cuando estoy despierta. En una ocasión estando en el salón con Sae y su nieta cerca, pude ver como se transformaban en mutos, como los que estaban esperándonos en el Capitolio, pude oler ese olor a rosas y sangre que tanto despreciaba, no paraba de gritar y gritaba cada vez más alto, sentía que me agarraban, no podía poner resistencia, estaba débil, sabía que era mi hora, se habían demorado mucho en esto. Según Haymitch pase casi de media hora en ese estado, Sae tuvo que llamarlo porque no podía lograr que volviese en si, cuando logre volver, estaba tiritando, sudaba, lloraba en un rincón del salón. Esto lo había superado todo, una cosa era tener pesadillas en las noches, pero otra muy distinta era tenerlas despierta. Ambos insistieron en que debía llamar al Doctor Aurelius y comenzar una terapia, pero sabían que no podían obligarme a hacerlo, si no nacía por mi cuenta, no serviría de nada. Mi mentor opto por quedarse esa noche, procurando que no volviera a suceder nada, y le había dicho a Sae que se fuera, que el vería por mí.

Nuevamente estábamos en mi salón haciendo nada, solo haciéndonos compañía, el tenía una botella de alcohol, no podía dejarlo, aunque pareciese que lo iba dejando de a poco.

Semanas después de ese episodio, seguía sin salir de la casa, solo iba del cuarto al baño y a la cocina donde Sae me obligaba implícitamente a comer, ya que no se iba hasta que terminase mi plato de comida.

A veces me daba noticias sobre el Distrito, a lo que yo asentía solo por ser cortes, me dijo que el quemador estaba de vuelta funcionando, las personas iban volviendo al Distrito, después de todo era su hogar. El Distrito comenzaba a cobrar vida nuevamente, y todos ayudaban a la reconstrucción. Algunas casas ya estaban de pie, pero faltaban muchísimas más todavía.

En mi cuarto veo el cajón al lado de mi cama y lo abro, allí se encuentra mi insignia de sinsajo que Madge me dio luego de la cosecha de los 74 Juegos del Hambre y junto a ella está mi perla, la que me dio Peeta en la playa de la arena del Vasallaje, la tomo y no me doy cuenta cuando estoy echada en mi cama arropándome con las sabanas llorando, llorando porque sé que fue lo último que el chico del pan me dio siendo el mismo, que el chico del pan se ha ido por culpa del Capitolio, que no volverá nunca, que nunca más podré descansar mi cabeza sobre él, que nunca más me calmara luego de tener una pesadilla.

Una terrible pesadilla sigue, donde estoy yaciendo en el fondo de una profunda sepultura, y cada persona muerta que conozco por nombre viene y me lanza una pala llena de cenizas. Es un sueño

bastante largo, considerando la lista de gente, y mientras más profundo soy enterrada, más difícil es respirar. Trato de gritar, pidiéndoles que se detengan, pero las cenizas llenan mi boca y mi nariz y no puedo hacer ningún sonido. Y las palas continúan resonando y resonando una y otra‖vez…

Me despierto de un salto. La pálida luz de la mañana se asoma por los límites de las persianas. El raspar de las palas continua. Aún en medio de la pesadilla, corro por el pasillo, hacia la puerta del frente, y alrededor del lado de la casa, porque estoy muy segura que puedo gritarle a los muertos. Cuando lo veo, me detengo de inmediato. Su rostro está sonrojado por haber estado cavando en la tierra bajo las ventanas. En la carretilla, hay cinco arbustos ralos.

Es él. Ahí está, junto a mi casa, es real, eso creo, no se si aun estoy soñándolo, no puede haber vuelto, no, no tiene nada aquí, solo estamos Haymitch y yo, a lo mejor volvió a cuidar de su antiguo mentor.

Tengo que saber si esto es real. Si no es otra de esas pesadillas que tengo despierta y se convertirá en un muto o algo diciéndome toda la culpa que tengo de las cosas malas que le han pasado

―Volviste‖―digo. Es lo único que logro decir, no se me ocurre que decir, no creo que de verdad este aquí.

El me mira un poco, creo que algo sorprendido, de verme, cosa que no entiendo, si es el quien está en mi patio cavando.

―El‖Dr.‖ Aurelius‖ no‖ me‖ dejó‖ irme‖ del‖ Capitolio‖ hasta‖ ayer. En relación a eso, él me dijo que no puede fingir que te está tratando por siempre. Tienes que contestar el teléfono.

No ha cambiado mucho, unas cuantas cicatrices de quemaduras como las mias, algo más delgado, pero hay algo en sus ojos que me hacen ver que el antiguo Peeta está ahí dentro, que mi chico del pan aun esta ahí.

El frunce el ceño observándome, luego recuerdo como estoy, despertando de una de mis pesadillas, aunque sigo sin creer que este encuentro sea real. Me quito un mechon de cabello de mis ojos y logro darme cuenta que esta enredado. Creo que empezara a juzgarme por algo, por lo que antes que hable le pregunto:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Fui al bosque esta mañana a‖desenterrar‖estas.‖Para‖ella.‖Pensé que podíamos plantarlas a lo largo del costado de la casa.

Miro la carretilla que lleva llena de flores, quedo petrificada cuando veo esas flores. Quiero gritarle, cuando me doy cuenta de que tipo son, un solo nombre viene a mi, primrose, esas son primrose, la flor por la que nombraron a mi hermana pequeña. No creo poder hacer nada más allí, no puedo mirarlas más, doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo a mi casa, no noto cuando empiezo a llorar, verlas ahí, verlo a él plantándolas, primroses, Prim, no aguanto más, subo a mi cuarto y lloro, lloro porque se ha ido, y la pena de su perdida es algo que nunca lograre superar.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Real o no real? Peeta volvió, ¿Real o no real?

Lo veo ahí, pero no se si es producto de mi imaginación o no, si es una de esas pesadillas donde el se convierte en un muto y trata de matarme por todas las cosas malas que le han pasado por mi culpa.

Salgo de ese ensimismamiento en el que me encuentro cuando lo escucho decir mi nombre "Katniss, Katniss!", ya no creo poder seguir sosteniéndome en pie, en mi mente me había hecho la idea de que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, en un principio esperaba su regreso, aunque nunca me imaginé como sería la primera vez que nos veríamos, que le diría, que me diría después de todos esos meses que paso en el Capitolio recuperándose, ¿se habría recuperado?, ¿volvería mi Peeta o el monstro del Capitolio?.

Me ve raro, distinto, como si estuviera preocupado por algo, pero antes de que pueda decir algo niego con la cabeza, diciéndome a mí misma que esto no puede ser real, me doy media vuelta y salgo corriendo a mi casa.

Cierro de un portazo, sin importarme nada, mis piernas seden y caído de rodillas frente a la puerta cerrada, no sé de donde y cuando han salido las lágrimas, pero las veo caer entre mis manos apoyadas en el suelo para sostenerme y evitar estar tirada en él.

Suena el teléfono, creo que es eso lo que escucho, lo que logra despertarme, me quede rendida frente a la puerta y llore hasta quedarme dormida, lo vuelvo a oír, no se quien pueda ser, podría ser mi madre, pero no he hablado con ella desde que llegue, el Dr. Aurelius también ha llamado pero no le he contestado, a nadie le he contestado, para ser honesta solo he hablado con Sae y con Haymitch en estos meses y es porque han estado aquí y han hecho preguntas, o por mera cortesía a veces agradezco o intento actuar como solía hacerlo antes, aunque es un intento fallido.

Logro recomponerme cuando el teléfono para de sonar, mi visa se aclara conforme me recompongo y ahí esta, esa mugrienta bola de pelos a la cual en más de una ocasión quise matar para comer, Buttercup me mira con cara de pocos amigos como si me estuviese retando por algo, hace ya poco que ha vuelto a casa, me hace compañía por las noches difíciles, no son los brazos protectores que me gustaría que me envolvieran por las noches pero aun así esta ahí, entiende mi dolor y yo el de el, ya que hemos perdido a quienes queríamos y nos quería en este mundo. Me mira con desagrado, y me harta, le grito que me deje en paz, que se largue, pero no se mueve, solo me gruñe y mira nuevamente como lo hacía hace un instante. Es lo único que me queda de Prim, no puedo hacerle nada, solo cuidarle.

Me paro y subo a mi cuarto.

Voy al baño y me doy una ducha. El agua se siente bien, logro ver mis heridas fe la rebelión, las manchas de piel quemada que ya han cicatrizado y solo quedan los parches de piel que me pusieron para reemplazar la quemada tras la explosión. Cada vez que miro eso, es un recuerdo de lo que paso aquel día, siempre será un vivo recuerdo de eso.

No puedo seguir aquí, no puedo.

Salgo corriendo del baño, busco algo de ropa que ponerme, saco lo primero que veo del armario y me lo coloco, la ropa me queda algo grande y sé que es porque debí haber perdido algo de peso en estos meses.

Salgo corriendo de la casa, siento que me asfixio, corro hacia el bosque, la pradera, el único lugar que es mío, que sé que nadie me lo puede quitar, ese lugar donde aprendí a sobrevivir para mí y mi familia.

Llego junto a un árbol donde solía juntarme con Gale, cerca de la roca, encuentro mi arco y flecha, los tomo y me los aferro evitando que alguien me los pueda quitar, poco a poco empiezo a calmarme, la paz que siempre me ha dado estar en el bosque me embarga, comienzo a respirar con normalidad. Veo a lo lejos una ardilla y me preparo para atacar, pongo la primera flecha en el arco después de meses sin haber tomado un arco, desde esa vez que dispare a matar a Coin. La flecha sale al vuelo y cae muy lejos de donde estaba la ardilla, saco una segunda sin querer creer que la única buena habilidad que tenia se ha ido también, esta vez me concentro más en mi blanco, dejo volar la flecha y se entierra justo en el pecho de Finnick, el cae al piso de rodillas mirándome fijamente. "Por tu culpa estoy así, no conoceré a mi hijo", Quedo helada ante la imagen y grito. Esto no puede estar pasando, me digo, caigo arrodillada cubriéndome los oídos con mis manos para no escuchar lo que me dice Finnick, "no es real, no es real, no es real", no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero me pareció una eternidad, al igual que cuando estábamos en la arena de los segundos Juegos y esos malditos pájaros emitían los gritos de horror de Prim.

me levanto y veo lo único que hay ahí es la ardilla muerta con mi flecha clavada en el ojo, tal como antes, "siempre les da en el ojo", es lo que Peeta había dicho en el Edificio de Entrenamientos cuando hablamos con Haymitch.

-"Peeta"- recuerdo haberlo visto esta mañana, o al menos creo haberlo visto esta mañana. Tomo a la ardilla y recojo mi arco y flecha, sigo caminando hacia el bosque sin un camino establecido, no se qué hora es, por el sol sé que no son más de las dos.

Solo me detengo cuando soy consciente de que el lago esta frente a mí, aquel lago con el que solía venir con mi padre. Me quedo un largo rato parada frente a él admirándolo, no ha cambiado en nada desde la última vez que estuve aquí, eso me alegra.

Cuando escucho a mi estómago quejarse por la falta de alimento despego mi mirada del lago, busco un poco de cortezas de árbol para encender un fuego y azar la ardilla, enciendo el fuego mientras voy en busca de algunas frutas secas que encuentre, o algo para hacerle compañía. Una vez lista la ardilla, la como junto con lo que recolecte, pienso en que cuando vuelva tendré que coger otra ardilla para llevarle a Sae, también podría pescar un poco.

Me acerco al lago, aún está muy helado para meterme, además no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo ahora, ni tanta energía para nadar aun, me recuesto en la hierba un rato mirando el cielo, pienso en todo lo que viví en este lugar junto a mi padre, no noto que las lágrimas ya empezaron a salir.

Siento algo húmedo caer sobre mi cara, abro los ojos y veo que esta por empezar a llover, "oh no" es lo único que logro a pensar, me quede dormida mucho tiempo al parecer porque ya esta atardeciendo, tengo que irme ahora si quiero llegar antes de que empiece una verdadera tormenta, debo moverme rápido, o me pillara a mitad de camino.

Intento ir lo más rápido que puedo, pero la falta de actividad física en todo este tiempo se ha hecho notar, tengo que parar cada 20 minutos de camino, no puedo ir como antes, ni correr como antes, ya ha pasado casi una hora de caminata, en otros tiempos ya iría a más de la mitad de camino, pero ahora llevo tan solo tres cuartos de camino recorrido.

_PoV Peeta_

No logro dejar de pensar en lo que paso en la mañana, la vi, soñé muchas veces con la primera vez en que la tuviese frente a mí, como seria, que le diría, que me diría, como reaccionaria, y definitivamente nada de eso paso, no esperaba verla ahí parada mientras plantaba esas flores para su hermana, ni esto último lo había planeado tampoco, pero lo que más me dejo sin aliento fue el cómo estaba ella, se nota que no lo ha pasado para nada de bien, tenía muchas ojeras, por lo que creo que no ha dormido mucho o muy bien gracias a las pesadillas, yo aún las tengo, son horribles, las maneras en las que veo a Katniss morir, las maneras en que yo mismo soy quien le da muerte en mis pesadillas es lo que más me atormenta, y no saber si estaba bien o mal para calmarme y poder calmarla a ella como solía hacerlo en el Tour de la Victoria. Añoro esos momentos, sé que fueron reales porque el Capitolio nunca los vio ni los pudo usar en mi contra, se que fueron reales porque así se sintieron, nosotros durmiendo juntos para evitar nuestras pesadillas. Pero verla, ahí frente a mí, se me calló el mundo verla tan mal, esa no es la chica de la Veta de la cual me enamore perdidamente a los 5 años, no pareciera quedar nada de esa mujer luchadora, la cual vi tantas veces luego de morir su padre y en nuestros dos Juegos del Hambre, no queda nada de eso, al menos no que se pueda ver por fuera, aunque la expresión de sus ojos me dice que en su interior eso también murió, porque no mostraba que tuviese ganas de luchar, ni por quien luchar, cosa que de verdad entiendo, antes luchaba por su hermana y ya no está, su madre ni su padre están aquí con ella, no tiene a nadie más, ni siquiera a Gale, que por mucho que me duela aceptarlo es alguien muy importante en su vida, o lo fue en su momento. Pero solo espero que logre entender que me tiene a mí, o lo que queda del viejo yo.

En mi casa, me di una vuelta completa revisando que todo estuviese bien, al parecer han hecho aseo y mantenido bien todo, debo averiguar quién se ha encargado de esto para poder agradecer y atribuir lo que hizo o hicieron. Al poco rato de haber vuelto del encuentro con Katniss, me iba a dirigir donde Haymitch para hablar con él un poco cuando la vi salir de su casa, más bien corriendo de ella, como si quisiera escapar de allí. Ese pensamiento me dejo helado, qué pasaría si de verdad estaba escapando, justo hoy, cuando he vuelto, a lo mejor el hecho de verme aquí le ha hartado y se ha marchado. No, no puede ser. Intento decirme a mí mismo que solo debió haber salido porque iría a cazar, eso es todo. Me dirijo donde mi mentor, no lo he visto desde que se marchó con ella de vuelta al 12, la verdad he extrañado su presencia, aunque el tiempo en que estuve en el que no estaba aquí, me la pase en rehabilitación, los médicos dijeron que el veneno se ha ido ya casi en un 90%, por lo que no debiese tener tantos días malos como antes, donde solía despertarme y tener un ataque, todo eso después de lo que paso en el Capitolio, donde forme parte del escuadrón "estrella", todo eso fue muy fuerte, pero el Dr. Aurelius me ha ayudado mucho, ahora los ataques son menores, los puedo soportar mejor, manejarlos mejor, aunque aún no sé qué cosas o sentimientos, sensaciones los pueden provocar, eso es muy variable, en un momento de desesperación llegué a pensar que incluso volver a ver a Katniss podría provocarme un ataque, pero ha quedado en claro que no será así, hoy la vi y no pasó nada malo, aunque no sé si el hecho de que haya salido corriendo de donde estaba pueda decirse que fue algo "malo".

-¡Haymitch!, ¿estás ahí?- llamo a la puerta de mi ex mentor, esperando que responda, aunque sé, por la historia, que debe de estar durmiendo en la mesa con una botella de alcohol en una mano y la otra con un cuchillo. Aun así, me sorprendo cuando escucho pasos dentro de la casa y la puerta se abre mostrándome a un hombre rubio y tan solo algo pasado de copas.

-¡Muchacho!- es lo único que dice cuando siento su brazo cruzando mi espalda, me da un abraso, eso nunca lo espere. – Que gusto volver a verte, ya era hora de que hubiera alguien más amable por estos lados!,

-También me da gusto verte Haymitch, veo que no estás tan borracho como esperaba verte- le digo esto último con una sonrisa en la cara, su expresión es muy chistosa la verdad.

-Si bueno, ya no me queda tanto alcohol, he tenido que racionarlo un poco- se da vuelta invitándome a pasar, es primera vez que ocurre esto, ya que por lo general, entro cuando esta tirado en la mesa o en el sillón a dejarle un poco de pan. –De veras me alegro de verte chico, Aurelius me ha informado que llegarías hoy, supuse que te habrían dado de alta porque ya estas cien por ciento recuperado, pero después pensé en cierta chica que no hace más que estar en su casa sin ver el mundo exterior, y supuse que les habrías dicho cualquier cosa a los médicos para dejarte volver-.

Es increíble cómo me conoce este sujeto, no le respondo nada, por lo que el vuelve a hablar.

-Bueno, te aseguro que seguiré siendo tu mentor por el resto de mi vida muchacho, ya hable con Aurelius y le dije que seré tu tutor, por lo que me ha dicho que tengo que dejar a un lado la bebida si realmente quiero hacerlo, pero está loco!, solo lo dejare un poco, ya sabes, no tomar grandes cantidades para asegurarme que mis tributos estén bien. Ya sabes, te lo debo chico.

Es algo que nunca lo había dicho, pero creo que leer entre líneas un "_te quiero chico_" _y un "realmente siento mucho lo que te paso"_, sé que nunca lo dirá, pero se siente culpable por todo esto.

-Creo que me conoces muy bien- lo digo en serio, con una sonrisa en la cara- pero la verdad es que si estoy casi recuperado, ya ni va quedando veneno en mi cuerpo y los ataques los puedo controlar, hasta saber cuándo va a ocurrir algo.

Claro que no pase por desapercibido el comentario que hizo sobre cierta chica, y que no sale de su casa ni ve el mundo exterior, lo que me hace temer más aún de haber visto a Katniss salir corriendo de su casa.

Pasamos un buen rato charlando, me hace preguntas sobre mi recuperación, como fue y en que puede el ayudarme, me dice que siempre estará aquí por si lo necesito, realmente algo ha cambiado en el, algo ha cambiado en todos nosotros, una guerra cambia a miles, por decir también que se lleva a unos cientos consigo también.

Ya ha empezado a atardecer y no logro sacarme de la cabeza a Katniss, he visto por la ventana que da al camino central de la Aldea de los Vencedores para asegurarme de verla volver, pero no ha pasado nadie, y me estoy empezando a preocupar. Si hubiese ido a cazar ya habría vuelto hace horas, por un momento pensé o quise hacerlo, que había pasado al antiguo Quemador a comercializar sus presas, pero hasta para eso ya se ha hecho tarde.

-….comida todos los días.- es lo que me vuelve a la habitación, Haymitch me esta hablando y no tengo idea de lo que es.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Te estaba diciendo que es Sae quien le hace o lleva comida todos los días a tu chica, se queda con ella hasta que termine de comer, incluso yo me quedo a veces a comer solo para asegurarme de que lo haga.

-O sea, que no come si no le dan algo?

-No lo sabemos, la verdad, Sae no se quiere arriesgar en dejarla sin algo de comida en el estante, ni menos no vigilarla cuando es hora de comer, no la haz visto muchacho, pero de verdad tiene la pinta de una babosa muerta.

Auch!, eso si que me deja helado, que no quiera comer ya de por si es grave.

-Hoy la vi- Haymitch luce sorprendido por esta revelación, por lo que decido contarle nuestro pequeño encuentro hace unas horas.

-También antes de venir para acá la vi salir corriendo de su casa.

-Si bueno, ya decía yo que algo te tenía preocupado. ¿Estás seguro que era ella saliendo de su casa?

-Si, claro que estoy seguro que era ella!- por su reacción se ve preocupado, al decir esto me levante de la silla, realmente que estoy preocupado. –No ha vuelto, ya está atardeciendo y aun no regresa, cuando la vi salir, se veía como si estuviera arrancando de algo.- Creo que con esto último de verdad hice que se preocupara, porque se paró también de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espérame aquí muchacho, ire a ver si ha vuelto.

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes!, perdón de verdad, me fui de vacaciones a la playa y se me pasaron los dias volando, no escribi mucho, recien hoy tuve tiempo de terminar el cap, pero ya tengo más o menos clara una idea e lo que va a pasar en esta historia, espero poner de todo un poco.**

**se agradecen mucho los revs, gracias por los comentarios, pueden decirme que les parece este cap, que esperan de la historia, asi ilustrarme un poco más y ver si afloran nuevas ideas! :D **

**De verdad espero que les guste, saludos!**


End file.
